


Late Night Entertainment

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Poe Dameron is having another sleepless night and decides to indulge in some light reading





	Late Night Entertainment

Tossing and turning, Poe Dameron could not sleep for the life of him. It had been like this for the past several nights and by this point it was beyond annoying. He knew why he couldn’t sleep. All he had to do was turn over to the empty spot on the bed to know why. Reaching out for it, he tried to imagine his partner lying there next to him, even burying his face in their pillow for a bit of their scent. It was torturous beyond words, not seeing them for several days.

Sitting up, Poe threw on a pair of pants and walked out into the common area. Looking around, he spotted a makeshift bookshelf that someone had put up recently. Poe wasn’t much of a reader himself, if only for the fact that he got his kicks up in the air and also due to the fact that as one of the new Leaders of the Resistance, there were times he had no personal time at all.

Running his fingers over the tomes, he came across one that looked like it had been well thumbed. Picking it up and looking it over, he saw that it looked to be some kind of romance novel. Looking askance at it, Poe opened it to read the synopsis.

“The erotic adventures of two freighter pilots lost in the Outer Reaches… I will either be entertained or I will fall asleep for once.’

Later on, the door opened to Poe’s quarters, but Poe didn’t hear it. A tall, handsome young man walked expecting to see Poe sound asleep. But to his surprise, Poe was wide awake. Laying on top of the blanket, still dressed only in his pants, Poe was engrossed in the book he was holding, so engrossed in fact that he still didn’t hear someone walking towards him nor did he realize that his pants had become somewhat tighter.

Sitting on the bed next to Poe, the young man asked smiling

“What are you doing?”

“What?! Nothing!” Poe said, blushing and quickly hiding the book.

“…Is that smutty literature behind your back?”

“…No.” He said, his face betraying him. “When did you get back?”

Finn chuckled and said “I just walked in.”

Startled, but happy that his love was finally back, Poe set the book to the side and pulled Finn in for a kiss, enjoying the feel of Finn’s fingers running through his hair. As soon as Poe was distracted, Finn reached for the book and pulling away from Poe, opened it.

“I didn’t know you liked these.” He said.

“In my defense, I was bored” Poe stammered.

“Based on what I saw when I walked in you were not bored” Finn teased.

“Okay, I kind of got into it.” Poe admitted.

“Is it any good?” Finn asked.

“I’m not sure if its good overall, but it did have some intriguing scenes” Poe said, smiling.

“Well, after I shower and come to bed, will you read me one of those intriguing scenes?” Finn asked winking his eye.

“As long as I can join you in the shower first.” Poe said licking his lips. “We have some catching up to do”


End file.
